RWBY Souls One Shot
by Shadow1157
Summary: This is just going to be a series of One-Shots using the plotline to my story RWBY Souls, May include deaths, lemons, and all the other M rated stuff, NOT CONNECTED TO RWBY SOULS, If it is, ill point it out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a oneshot that came to mind in a dream i had, this is completely unrelated to RWBY Souls, so yeah, sorry if the grammar sucks, im just going to upload it how it is**

I've Had a Nice Life…  
Shadow saw it, a Beowolf heading straight for Weiss, 'Hmm...Didn't think i'd use my last humanity for this' Shadow thought as he leaped in front of Weiss, blocking the now pouncing Beowolf, Shadow felt a searing pain in his chest as he let out a ear shredding screech, Shadow fell atop of Weiss, who clicked Myrtenaster to heat and blasted the Beowolf, turning it to ash, Weiss let Shadow down onto the ground, tears streaking her face, "You complete fucking idiot!" Weiss shouted clutching Shadow and trying to heal him, Shadow laughed lightly and said "I can't stand to see you cry Weiss….I love you to much for that...Please Weiss...Ease my suffering?" Shadow asked with blood spilling from the gash in his chest, Shadow was breathing heavily, and was in shock, All Shadow wanted was to die, just die, die and see his parents in Heaven...or Hell… which ever, "No!, I-I can heal you!" Weiss shouted trying to use her Aura to heal Shadow, But he blocked all of her access to his body, "Please Weiss….Please" Shadow whispered with tears now in his eyes, Shadow pulled out a .50AE Desert Eagle and handed it to Weiss, "Please…." Shadow asked once more, Weiss pulled back the hammer slowly and pressed it against Shadows temple, "Thank….You…." Shadow said before Weiss pulled the trigger, Shadow head split in two with a pink crimson mass splattering the ground below him, Some of it splattering on Weiss, Weiss then stood up with the rest of Team RWBY rushed through the forest, "Weiss we heard a gunshot, are you ok?" Ruby asked before Weiss turned around with blood splattered across her face and tears streaking down her face, "I...I eased his suffering.." Weiss said walking back to her team.

**A/N: So yeah that was dark, Hope you enjoyed this evil lil dream i had**


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbyes A note from Shadow

"Well….Its time for me to leave now" Shadow said with tears forming in his eyes, He turned to his best friend Nick and said "Bro...You've been with me since the very beginning, So I want you to take this" Shadow said pulling out his Zweihander and handing it to Nick, "Take care of it, And it will take care of you" Shadow said as he donned the helmet to his Exoskeleton, grabbed his VSS Vintorez, and walked out of the dorm room, 'Helicopter will be here any minute to take me to the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant...I should go to the Helipad...' Shadow thought to himself as he stepped to the roof and waited for his transport, as Shadow sat, Blake Belladonna emerged from the door and looked at him, "So...This is how it ends for you hmm?" She asked, Shadow turned his head to her and said "Yep, Noone else will take this task so I might aswell take it, I mean its for the safety of the kingdom for fuck sake" Shadow said kicking his feet up on his stuffed backpack, that housed countless rounds of 9x39 rounds for his VSS Vintorez, food, water, and a single photograph of him and his team, Blake walked over to Shadow and kissed him on the cheek, Shadow face immediately flourished red, "That is for good luck" Blake said smirking, "Tis not a test of luck but of Wit and Skill" Shadow said "Plus there's a high chance of me being killed...or worse" Shadow said bluntly, he then reached down and grasped a bottle of Vodka and popped the cork off it and drank it straight from the bottle, "Besides….after all that i've done, Back in Lordran, Back in the Zone, I don't think that if there is a god...He'll forgive my sins" Shadow said setting the bottle on the ground, a faint sound of propellers was heard in the distance, "Well Blakey, Its time I go now….I've always wanted to tell you that I…" Shadow said standing in silence and tapping his hand against his leg, The helicopter landed on the roof, the sound drowning out any words that Shadow had planned to say, Shadow then mumbled something, leaned in and kissed Blake on the lips, Her face went red, same as Shadows, After Shadows display of affection he grabbed his backpack, His Vintorez, and stepped onto the Helicopter, closing the door, And with a final wave to Blake, The Helicopter took off, Towards the very heart of the Zone…

**A/N: Well I decided to write this, Im being a cheeky lil bastard and im mixing in some S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Into this as i've re-fallen in love with the series again, if you haven't played it its really gud, so play it skrub, i wrote this at 3 in the morning so i dont really care about my grammar, RWBY Souls might be delayed a lil bit, for personal reasons, again i hope you understand and shit, if you want a part 2 to this lemme know in either a review or a PM,**

**Your least favorite, lazy uploader, bad grahmcracker and spelling author**

**-Shadow**

**P.S.: I dont own anything in this, everything goes to their respected creators**


End file.
